Only Her
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: To the rest of the world including members of his own family, Lewie Diaz was a wild child. However for her, he never wise because for her and only her, he was the sweet boy that she deserves.
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY HER**

Chapter One.

The one thing that Lewie loved about coming to his cousin's house, was a queen-sized bed that he got to share with his twin brother. It was so soft and he could lose himself snuggling into the blankets and pillows. Something that he was able to enjoy even more this morning since Beast had gone out with their older brother, younger sister and father. Early enough that Lewie was waking up alone.

A life that the young boy could easily get used to.

He almost moaned from the comfort as he wiggled around in the sheets, glad that he had been successful in convincing Beast that they should just sleep in their boxer briefs instead of full pyjamas. They knew that their mom and aunt wouldn't be checking on them in the morning. They never did as their mother used the time to sleep in and their Aunt respected their privacy as 'growing' little men.

It was the thing that he loved most about his Aunt Julie.

That and she came from their mom's side so she didn't get the craziness that came from their father's. Which, while he loved his Latino heritage, was a little too much in his mind at times. Especially since they only did it around dad's family and did nothing like it while at home.

Sitting up enough that he could flop back down onto the softness of the mattress with his arms and legs spread, Lewie grinned happily. "A kid could get used to this,"

The trip was a part of the twins fourteenth birthday celebrations, with the family deciding on taking the boys to one of their favourite theme parks before a live-taping of a wrestling event with their favourite wrestler The Businessman in the main event.

Just thinking about what was to come on the trip had Lewie's stomach buzzing with excitement. If Beast had been there with him, sinking into the comfort of the bed, they would have been squealing out in anticipation over being at a live-taping. Alone, however, the fourteen-year-old resigned himself to a sigh of relief.

The rest of the family had gone out to a little place that Beast wanted to try, a restaurant tucked into the corner of an otherwise tall setting that served oversized plates of freshly cooked pork.

They would literally serve you the entire pig for you to devour for breakfast.

It was mouth-watering for the garbage disposal-like twins. Unfortunately for the one currently tucked up in the cloud-like sheets, since he was allergic to pork so decided to stay home.

It would have been boring if not for the best part of the stay.

"Lewie?" Her voice was soft and lulling, like sweet music for Lewie's ears. "Are you awake, lazybones? Or do I need to come in to poke and tickle you again?"

Playfully the younger boy covered himself up burrito-style into the sheets, hiding in the silly whiteness from his cousin. A grin that was impossible to remove came across his face as a little giggle escaped. The girl's steps were light on the carpet, undetectable if Lewie's ears had not been pricked to listen for her. He could feel the weight as she lay on the bundle of sheets and his own body, pressing him down into the dreamy softness. Lewie groaned slightly, almost twisting into a moan from the warmth and soft bed's embrace.

"Oh, I wonder where he ran off to now."

From under the sheets, the boy giggled: "Ni-Nicole,"

"I guess Lewie's not here. Maybe I should just," Nicole sighed softly, "Lay here and wait for him to come back to spend time with his poor, poor cousin who loves him _ooooh so much,_ "

Lewie blushed a little from Nicole's comments, with the sixteen-year-old girl, the only member of the family that was able to act like this. His parents normally considered him and Beast to be wild children who acted like they were raised with wolves, except for when Nicole was around.

Lewie had never been able to be like that with his cousin.

He wasn't sure why but when she was around, he was on his best behaviour. Much to the confusion of everyone in his family. Who would question him about it and tease that they needed to take Nicole home if she was able to make him behave this much.

Continuing to giggle despite the blush and struggling not to wiggle free, Lewie wondered. "Oh, does _she?"_

"Mm, his poor poor lonely cousin forced to simply lie here and wait for her little Lewie to come and save her from such a sad and boring morning." Nicole sighed, pouting slightly.

Something that Lewie, despite being hidden, was well aware that she would be doing. He hated her doing that and both of them knew that it was a dirty trick for her to do to him.

" _And_ what would her poor little cousin get if he comes to save you?" Lewie asked in a soft voice, between giggles when he felt Nicole poke him through the sheets.

"Well if he was here, I would be giving him such a massive hug and cuddle," Nicole replied, resting her now folded arms onto the 'lump' in the sheets which earnt her giggle and slight protest. "Damn, I might have to tell mom we need new sheets, they are coming to life and protesting!"

Struggling not to keep giggling from her joke attempt, Lewie decided to press his luck a little and see what he could get from his sweet cousin. "Would she make her saviour pancakes?"

"Mmm chocolate chip ones with whipped cream and extra fudge sauce. just how my little saviour likes it."

"Sprinkles?" Lewie questioned, hopeful.

Nicole smiled, knowing how much her cousin loved them. "Rainbow sprinkles. We can't have our pancakes without them."

"Yay!"

"Sooooo… is my sweet wonderful cousin going to come and save me from my poor poor existence without him?" Nicole questioned, pouting once more.

The younger boy wriggled around and managed to get his little arms free, then promptly shot through the little opening that was granting him air. Along with a lovely view of a blank wall.

"I'm down here! You're on me, _dear_ cousin!" Lewie spoke in what he could only describe as a ' _knight voice_ '.

Nicole shifted, propping herself on her elbows and allowing Lewie to dig himself out of the sheet slightly. It was tough, but he rolled around to be face to face with Nicole.

Strands of her long, dark hair fell to tickle Lewie's nose and prompt him to giggle slightly. She laughed back, parting her soft pink lips and showing off the beautiful little dimples that the youth loved making her show. He would play and make jokes just to see the older girl smile and laugh, creating the indents in her light tan cheeks that only served to make Nicole all the more beautiful. In Lewie's opinion, though, the sparkling brown orbs staring deeply into his own were the most beautiful part of the girl laying atop of him. A rich chocolate pool of innocence and brightness that he loved to get lost in while she was exploring his own.

"Oh he is too," She smiled, and Lewie couldn't help but moan lightly at her dimples. "Hello, my little saviour, just how did you get down there?"

Groaning slightly as she weighed down, Lewie replied. "You laid on me!"

"Did I now? No, I don't think I did. Wouldn't a fine lady like myself remember laying on someone as cute as you?" Nicole placed a small kiss on the tip of her young cousin's nose.

Lewie blushed. Another dirty trick that she could always win him over with. To the youth, there weren't any words worthy of describing Nicole. Yet she always found the right ways to make him blush.

When his mouth opened to respond, Nicole softly poked his side and rolled off to the side. Allowing the boy to untangle himself from the silk sheets and leave himself on accidental display.

"Yay! Freedom!" Lewie grinned, before realising his current display.

"From the bed or from your clothes, little boy?" Nicole giggled softly.

Yelping and blushing bright red, Lewie dived for the covers. Trying to hide his nearly naked body from his sweet older cousin.

As the boy struggled to hide, the teenage girl couldn't help but pull him back to wrap her arms around his little body. At first, Lewie was panicking slightly. The way that they were together, his head was pressed up against her chest. Soft like pillows but embarrassing enough to make him blush. Being one article away from naked wasn't helping him, either. He writhed and struggled, but was no match for Nicole as she pressed him down onto her body. Hugged tightly in an embrace that at its very core was an innocent loving bond between cousins.

"Ni-Nicole," Lewie protested, not even attempting or wanting to squirm or get out of her embrace.

Nicole pulled him closer and rested her head on his slightly spiky brown hair. "Yes, my little saviour?"

"I want pancakes,"

"Then we should go and make them while everyone is out." Nicole grinned.

Lewie grinned right back at her. When everyone else was out, the two of them made a tower tall enough to wobble. As the girl climbed off the bed, he remained and covered up slightly. "Ca-can I get dressed first?"

"Who said you could put more clothes on, my little saviour. It's pyjama-time!" Nicole teased.

"B-But I'm just in my," Lewie blushed, looking down at his small Ethika branded boxer briefs.

Nicole smirked teasingly. "Not my fault you wore so little."

Looking at the girl now, Lewie saw how little she was in, too. A lacy nightgown, fully white and barely reaching her knees. Something that if Ethan saw any other girl wearing would have put a tent in the teenager's pants. With the young fourteen-year-old somewhat noticing that it didn't look like she was wearing something under the nightgown above the waist. While it wasn't overly noticeable, the boy noticed it as he stared for long enough at his older cousin. He tried hard to ignore this, focusing instead on how wild her dark mop of hair was this early. That brought a giggle to his lips.

"What are you giggling about, mister?" Nicole questioned, one hand on her hip as the other poked Lewie's chest.

"N-nothing bushy tail,"

Poking her tongue out, Nicole responded: "Like you can talk, kiddo."

Lewie protested loudly as Nicole's hand reached out and ruffled his already messy bed hair. "HEY! Don't ruin natural _perfection!_ "

"I'm not, that's why I haven't touched my hair," Nicole teased, poking her tongue out before heading for the door.

While he would forever argue that he didn't look, Lewie found his eyes drifting downwards as she walked away from him for a quick look. Looking back up at her retreating form, Lewie pounced off the bed himself and almost ran for the door. As her hand reached for the handle, another quickly shot out to grip the knob before Nicole even had the chance. Standing stiff like a little butler, Lewie opened the door with a slight bow. His free hand extended into the hallway and led the way for his stunning cousin to walk into.

"M'lady"

"Lewie, if you ever do that again I'm buying you a fedora like one of those creepy 'nice guys'." Nicole shivered, the girl remembering some of the creepy anime-loving boys at her school.

"Bu-but I was being a little butler, You're supposed to find it cute! Imagine this is a suit!" Lewie pouted slightly and gestured down to his almost naked form, which did nothing to help his case.

Taking in the view of the white and grey checkerboard cotton boxer briefs with a red Pacman like figure on them, made Nicole unable to stop herself from giggling. "Sorry, Lewie, while very very cute, those pattern undies don't really scream suit and tie."

Defeated, Lewie slouched into the hallway then made for the kitchen. His back was arched over, slumped and hanging low to touch the floor. His brightness and energy fleeted, leaving a seemingly sad little boy.

Pouting heavily, Nicole couldn't help but feel bad. "I'm sorry my little saviour, you make a VERY adorable butler!"

She tried to help her case by pulling him back towards her and planting an intentional somewhat sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

What the teenager didn't notice was the slightly evil grin plastered on Lewie's bespectacled face.

"I feel a little better now. Maybe another one?" He asked with an air of malicious innocence.

Smirking and poking the younger boy again, Nicole responded: "Maybe if you help me cook the pancakes, my wannabe Casanova."

With that, the youth almost bolted into the kitchen with a cry of excitement. Another kiss, _and_ pancakes. In his childish mind, there wasn't really anything better than that combination, especially with Nicole. Whom shook her head in amusement as she watched his undies clad little behind running towards the kitchen. Shaking her head, she followed her little cousin, to make sure he didn't destroy the kitchen.

There was faith. But it was slight.

Fear, however, made her remember the smoothie incident where Beast and Lewie had caused it to spray _ALL_ over the kitchen. But that was what happened when you put the twins together with something their sister had invented from a pile of old parts lying around in a shed. That blender was more of a deathtrap than a way to make a drink. The metal bolt embedded in the wall next to Beast's head was enough to put it out of commission.

She was just glad that her mother put all of Harley's inventions away once the girl had left and only pulled them out when they knew the Diaz family were coming to visit. They weren't worth the hassle and possible death involved.

"You're not destroying the place, are you?" Nicole asked from around the corner as she heard the rustling in the pantry.

"Nicky! Would I do that?" Lewie pouted.

The girl's eyes widened for a moment. She stopped in her tracks and snorted. "Lewie Alehandro Diaz, I know what you're like at home,"

"Beast corrupts me?" Lewie attempted, despite knowing that neither of them fully believed that.

"Now, now Lewie! Be nice to your brother. You're both just as bad, little Mr Plans-all-the-pranks." Nicole could almost _hear_ the blushing on her little cousin's face. She could tell that he was muttering something under his breath, likely cursing his mother for telling about his bratty side.

"Well, it's not quite _all_ the pranks," Lewie protested softly.

"Uh-huh, and Beast doesn't do everything that his twin wants to do." Nicole smiled. While she had a bond with Lewie, her bond with Beast was just as strong. She completely adored the twins. Innocent brats or not.

Lewie was glad that his cousin couldn't see him. His blush was matching the colour of the tomato sauce bottle on the shelf in front of him.

"Now what are you doing in there?" Nicole finally asked, poking his bareback.

"Just getting the ingredients," Lewie blushed, as the boy jumped and almost spilled the sprinkles all over his shirtless chest.

Nicole giggled before snatching the sprinkles away from him. There was no way in hell that Lewie Diaz was being left alone with sprinkles like that. There would be an empty tub before he could even step foot outside the pantry. The family had learned about that mistake when he was a toddler. How on earth a three-year-old could eat a jar of sprinkles that was half his size, no one ever found out. Georgie just found a very rainbow, and very happy, babysitting in there with an empty jar. That was also the day that Nicky first began to try and blame his actions on other people. This time blaming Ethan for giving them to him.

"Hey!" Lewie protested, pouting and giving his cousin his best puppy dog eyes.

"NO," Nicole said bluntly. There was already a single blue sprinkle on her tongue, which she made sure Lewie saw. "I know what _you_ are like with these. No touchy! Don't need a repeat of 'Rainbow Lewie'."

Lewie found himself blushing heavily, from the blue sprinkle's location.

"B-Bu-But fine." He growled slightly.

Giggling Nicole wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him over to the kitchen island. "Come on, my little butler."

"Not little," Lewie grumbled, with a slight pout.

The girl rolled her eyes but ignored the protest. From the pantry door, she watched the bespectacled youth move up to the counter then duck into the cupboards in search of a pan and bring a smile to her lips. He had come a long way from the somewhat bratty little boy that would be jumping up and down with his twin demanding that someone made pancakes. The batter was already on the counter waiting for her, so Nicole eased the door closed and peeked over to see his boxer-clad butt wiggling around.

"What's up, bubble butt?" She giggled.

"N-NICOLE!" Lewie yelped, covering his butt with his hands. A useless attempt that was just all too cute.

The redness in his cheeks only made the situation cuter.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed, my little butler. I actually prefer my boys to have cute little bubble butts," Nicole teased.

Lewie couldn't find the words to respond. Or the will to speak.

Soon he wriggled out of the cupboard with a pan and metal bowl for mixing. Wordless as he placed them down before setting off to get the flour, which both teens had forgotten. If it had been anyone else with him, Lewie would have a few powdered pranks in mind.

Never would he do that to Nicole.

"OKAY!" He announced, popping back into the room, "Pancake time! _Woohoo_!"

Nicole grinned. "Do you need help or you got this, my little butler?"

After a moment the boy responded in a high, french accent. "Ah, why I can do it myself, madame,"

Deciding to tease a little, Nicole placed a hand on her forehead to pretend she was going to faint.

"Oh my, a cute little french boy is cooking for me! That is so romantic,"

"Oh no, she's going to faint!" Lewie cracked a grin, "Quick, I need twenty CCs of croissant!"

"Will they be as perfectly made, as the buns in front of me." Nicole teased, looking directly at the younger boy's boxer briefs covered behind.

Lewie somehow turned a brighter shade of red. "N-NICOLE!"

Nicole smirked a little. "How are those pancakes coming along, Frenchie?"

The blushing fourteen-year-old became very busy for the next half an hour creating his masterful stack of fluffiness. Some burns here and there, a little misshapen for some but overall the pancakes had turned out nicely. Every few he would quickly snack on before Nicole could see, keeping some of the best of the batch all to himself. It was only fair after all the butt teasing from the girl before. His heart was still slightly racing from his sweet cousin talking about his behind like that.

While cooking, Nicole had stepped out to take a shower. The sixteen-year-old girl was sliding the lacy straps of her nightgown off her shoulders while leaving the room. Dark hair swept to one side when she looked back to tell Lewie not to eat everything. Having heard his cousins voice but unable to clearly hear what she had said, Lewie switched off the heat. He moved towards the bathroom in order to get clarification.

"What did you say?"

His question fell flat as he reached the bathroom door and watched as the lacy nightgown dropped down his cousin's frame. An eye-popping sight that instantly dried his mouth.

"N-Nicole?"

Lewie's breathing halted as the bathroom door eased open slightly. It felt like no air would ever pass through his lungs again, nor would his little heart take another beat after what he just saw. Nicole was none the wiser as the youth's eyes travelled slowly up her slender legs, following from the gown that she carefully stepped out of. Tall and tanned, the legs seemed to go on forever. Her smoothness was breathtaking for Lewie, who subconsciously licked his lips and looked up to see his cousin's perfectly round ass in a pair of lacy white panties. Even the girls in some of Ethan's magazines had never taken his breath away like that. Lewie found himself wanting to see her bend over, ever so slightly just to get a peek at the tightness hidden between those smooth cheeks.

Not that he would ever be able to verbalise his request to _his_ Nicole.

"I said for you not to eat all of our pancakes," Nicole replied, the girl turning around to face the younger boy.

Time seemed to slow down for the fourteen-year-old boy as he watched the young slender brown-haired girl turning towards him. The teen getting his first view of parts of his beautiful cousin that he had never dreamt or thought about seeing. Her chocolate brown hair swaying in the golden light of the bathroom, as her firm and perky breasts made themselves visible. His mouth dried further as her hair framed her young beautiful chest, withstands leading down to her soft pink nipples. Almost pointing down to them.

When only gibberish came from the boy, Nicole cocked her head. "Is everything ok Lewie? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something. I didn't say, Bloody Mary,"

She smiled to herself slightly as she remembered one Halloween where poor Lewie had been terrified of Bloody Mary coming to get him. Something his siblings had used to torture him all week long.

"Uh, um, N-Nic- Uhh You are, uh- I mean," Lewie stuttered, as a little tent formed.

"Oh… _Lewie…_ " She sighed, ignoring the gibberish for a moment, "Get in here. You're _covered_ in pancake batter, dirty little boy!"

"W-What you want me to,"

Lewie felt his head racing and the world getting a little fuzzy at the thought of joining Nicole in the shower. This was his sweet innocent beautiful cousin. He continued to struggle as he watched his cousin fingering her white lacy panties and lowering them down to give the young teen another reveal of his cousin's beautiful body. Gulping, unable to believe that he was now standing in the same room as his sweet cousin while she was completely naked.

He could see every aspect of his favourite cousin.

"Well, you _are_ a little soaked in batter little _butler_ " Nicole replied.

"Bu-but I and you shower upstairs?"

Amused, the sixteen-year-old teased the younger boy. "Oh? Is my little butler afraid of sharing a little shower with his cousin?"

Lewie was a little taken aback.

"Course not! I'm not scared of anything, and you know it, Nicole!"

"Uh-huh, my little saviour is scared of girl germs and is going to let his poor poor cousin shower alone where she might drown cause he's too afraid."

That was all it took for Lewie's boxers to be on the tiles, kicked aside as the youth puffed out his chest. All the hide the racing nerves fueled by utter terror of being naked in the same room as his sweet, innocent cousin.

His face quickly turned bright red when Nicole's coo filled the bathroom.

"My little saviour is so cute," Nicole cooed while trying to ignore the obvious erection on her young cousin. What boy his age wouldn't be hard over a naked girl like that. Family or not, it was to be expected.

Lewie shuffled in embarrassment, tucking his hardness and little balls away. The little crown of pubic hair sprung out from the sides as if to wave hello as he blushed and wide away.

"I'm not _cute_!"

"Oh yes, you are very _handsome_." Nicole giggled, as her cousin attempted to keep his tight ball-sac and hardness hidden.

"N-Nicky!" Lewie whined, embarrassed.

Nicole shook her head and turned on the water. Steam steadily filled the room as it heated, before the girl stepped into the warm stream with a hand outstretched. She looked perfect. Luscious breasts and smooth body cascading with water, perking up her tits. Much to Lewie's enjoyment. He couldn't help but stare at her body's beauty, wet and oh so inviting under the stream of what would be a shared shower. Since it was a tight space and Lewie could tell that her breasts would be pressing softly against his back as they washed. A pair of forbidden fruits he just wanted a taste of, but could barely even touch.

He stifled a moan from escaping at the awestruck sight. Something that grew harder when she leaned out for his hand slightly so a sliver of pink came into view.

' _Oh god!'_ Lewie whispered to himself, mouth-drying from the sight of his cousin's pinkness.

"Lewieeee, come on. It's lonely in here," The girl pouted.

Since he was already naked and he would never be able to say no to his favourite cousin, the nervous and heart-racing fourteen-year-old stepped into the shower with her. His face tinged red as he realised just how close he was to his cousin's naked body and attempted to keep his view on the tiles of the shower and away from her firm perky breasts. A tingle ran down Lewie's spine when the very things he was trying not to focus on were pressed against his upper back and shoulders when Nicole leaned down to rest on his head.

As the water sprayed down onto the pair becoming hot and heavy, Lewie shuddered from the new softness. He could feel Nicole's hardened nipples against his skin, and the stream of water flowing down the crack of her boobs through to his back. Moans almost burst out.

"Um, Ni-Nicole? Maybe we should hurry up and, uh, you know, get breakfast? I mean, it's _lovely here_ but aren't you hungry?" He attempted when Nicole started lathering his chest in a pink soap. Her decorative nails glided across his smooth skin as Lewie struggled standing still and silent. The gentle hands moved to soap his arms, sides and shoulders, all while Nicole was humming in his ear. "Y-you're gonna ruin my man musk with all your girly stuff! It's so pink and gross. Cut it out, you only need water in a shower, Nicole!"

"Oh Lewie, your man musk is pure stink kiddo." Nicole sighed, patting him on the head. "You need WAY more than just some water cutie."

Lewie puffed out his chest again before pouting slightly. He couldn't stand the sickly-sweet smell of his cousin's soap.

"Well, I don't _want_ to smell l-like Rachel! She's always wearing this stuff…"

"I wear them Lewie, does your poor cousin smell bad?" Nicole pouted, playfully.

Deflating slightly, Lewie groaned. "No, Nicole, but I shouldn't smell like this. How am I gonna get girls to like me?"

"Oh, my little cutie wants a girl to like him?" Nicole grinned.

He didn't expect what came next. If you had told him about it that morning, Lewie would have a few choice words for them about how his sweet innocent cousin wouldn't do something like that.

The larger, soaped up hand of Nicole glided down his smooth torso and down to Lewie's crotch. As the fingers wrapped around the erect shaft, it prompted the youth to moan out. A moan that had her grinning from the young boy's ease of pleasure and caused Lewie's knees to quiver slightly. Nicole pulled back his foreskin to let the little dark pink head poked out from its adorable hood. A slight rub had Lewie almost squealing in pleasure. The slipperiness of soap wasn't a new feeling for him, but another person's hand warmly hugging his length and teasing that head was all new.

"You might not like it, but I happen to like it when my little cutie smells like this. Means his sweet beautiful little dicky wants to say hello to his poor poor cousin,"

"Oh, g-god, Ni-Nicky!" Lewie moaned, struggling to do more than moan.

Nicole smiled and licked his earlobe. She was quickly falling in love with his moans, and the familiar blush painted on his face.

"You're too cute," Nicole cooed as the young teen released another moan. "We're going to have to fight girls off you with a baseball bat. Can't have them getting a piece of my cutie without approval."

"Nicky!" Lewie blushed.

Another hand snaked around and cupped his little sack, fondling them softly. The pair of still tiny marble-sized orbs rolled around in her palm, somewhat prickly from the sprouting hair.

"These are so cute." Nicole purred, giving the little marbles a slight squeeze.

"Ungh! Ni-Nicole, why are you?" Lewie struggled before biting his lip.

His five-inches were twitching from Nicole's touch and the slickness. She was only rubbing the head between her thumb and forefinger to tease him. Lewie was struggling to stay standing from the sudden assault, and Nicole could feel his knees shaking as a first little orgasm was coming. Breathing hitched and came in short, lust-dripping bursts as Lewie's mouth hung open in an almost painful 'O' shape of euphoria.

"N-Nicky! If you d-don't stop! I-I'm g-gonna, oh god!"

"Do it cutie. Show your cousin how much of a handsome big boy you are," Nicole replied, purring into his ear lustfully.

Lewie was too far over the edge to stop himself. The first little rope of his young, just beginning to mature spunk shot out at the wall before the rest of his load was dribbling out from the head and onto Nicole's hand. "NGH! Oh-oh man, N-Nicky! It's so-"

The boy jolted as she continued to stroke.

"S-so sensitive!" It felt like he was going to piss or cum again.

"Yes, you are, my beautiful boy." Nicole teased, leaning down and kissing Lewie's cheek before letting go of his cock and raising the hand so both of them were able to see his spunk. "What should I do with my cutie's all so generous _present_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Bright red and trapped in his own mind, Lewie was wordless. His cousin's boobs were hard against his back, and her hand covered in his young cum.

' _Oh my god, Nicole just! There's NO way she just jerked me off like that!'_ His mouth ran dry.

"Maybe I should do this," Nicole teased while moving her hand closer, before running her tongue over the beginning to run spunk.

An action that just made Lewie moan.

"Oh? Did my cutie enjoy that?" Nicole questioned while licking her hand clean with careful long laps of her tongue. Not wanting to lose one of the drops that landed on her. Except for one decent droplet, that she eased down onto her cousin's lips. She knew that the twins would eat anything, so why would cum be any different. Before swallowing anything, it was made sure that the youth saw first.

' _Oh god_ ' Blushing bright red, Lewie stuttered out. "I can't eat t-that N-Nicky!"

"What if I paid you a dollar?"

Shaking his head, Lewie tried to protest. "B-But that came out of my you know!"

"If you say where it came from then I will eat it for you." Nicole purred lustfully, "Did it come out of your big, handsome dicky?"

"Y-Yes, it came from m-my dick!" Lewie blushed heavily.

"That's _not_ what I said, cutie."

Unable to stop the blush from getting worse, Lewie worded it the way she wanted it. "It came from my b-big handsome dicky."

His eyes shot open when Nicole spun him around; dark hair was matted down and perky tits almost in his face. As the boy's eyes moved down to stare at them hanging there, Nicole took the chance and licked his lips to capture the glob of cum that he refused to eat. But before the shock could even register, she was crashing their lips together for a heated kiss. Nicole held their faces together as her lips slid across his. The taste of cum still on her tongue as it slipped in to play with his. Despite his nervousness and shock, Lewie didn't want this chance to go to waste and began kissing back with as much passion and love that the fourteen-year-old could give. While he was inexperienced and his side of the kiss was sloppier than his cousins, Lewie tried his best to keep up with the beautiful girls whose breasts were pushing up against him. Despite having to deal with the taste of his own spunk on her tongue.

During the kiss, Nicole guided Lewie's hands up to cup her breasts. Almost instantly his gripped the firmness with a moan that Nicole swallowed.

"If you want to keep going cutie, we should move this to my bedroom. Before that handsome body of yours gets wrinkly." Nicole stated, pulling back. Smiling at the feeling of Lewie's hands still massaging her firm perky breasts.

Lewie's mouth hung limp as the boy nodded. He could still taste Nicole.

"Is that a yes, my cutie?" Nicole teased, knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to vocalise.

The steamy spray abruptly ended, and Lewie was paralysed watching Nicole step out from the shower. Her long, slender legs treaded lightly to the towel rail, and only then did she turn to address the shocked little fourteen-year-old boy standing there in a daze. Mouth agate with hands suspended mid-air, still grasping for the softness that had filled his palms just moments ago. She could see that Lewie's eyes had shifted, however, and were locked on her naked form. She motioned to the white towel draped across her forearm with a smile.

"Are you going to come and get this towel or leave your poor, poor cousin to hold it? That's not very nice to me, Lewie!" She cooed softly to him, using that same childish voice that was always there with the twins.

Lewie watched on as she leaned forward slightly. Her luscious breasts jiggled, making him gulp and attempt a shaky step out onto the steam-filled room.

"That was um _yeah,_ " He muttered, taking the offered towel. When Lewie attempted to wrap it around his waist, Nicole stopped him.

Nicole used a finger to drag the fabric away from the semi-hard little dick it covered. "These aren't for covering up, silly."

Without saying anything else, the older girl took Lewie by the hand and led him out into the hall. Walking with her like that, in the buff, was nerve-wracking for the youth. His eyes kept darting between her juicy ass and jiggling boobs as she led him upstairs to her bedroom. An image of his little head buried between either of those round hills had his dick springing back to life and almost oozing with precum in anticipation.

' _This so is NOT my cousin! there's no way that Nicky has wanted to do this with me,'_ Lewie's eyes dated away when she turned to grin widely down at him on the last step. Making sure her shocked little knight didn't miss it. ' _Does that mean she wants to have time like this with Beast? HAS she had time like this with Beast!?'_

Of course Beast hadn't had a turn with their cousin, at least not yet.

"Is my little cutie doing okay back there?" Nicole interrupted the thought and dragged his four eyes back up, "I know my ass is jiggy but it's impolite to stare,"

Blushing at the joke, Lewie squeaked.

"S-sorry Nicky! I was just wondering if, uh, i-if Beast has," He stuttered.

The older girl took on a soft smile and tutted lightly at him for being so silly. Nicole stopped at the top of the stairs and knelt down. Her perky tits pressed against his naked chest, her skin is a slightly darker shade than her younger cousin. It, in her mind, was adorable to see, especially with the hitched breathing that came with their chests being pressed together like that. Almost as cute as the bespectacled tween thinking that she had gone for his younger twin brother before he got a chance. Even if by a little bit, the older got first pick. Though Nicole would have loved to take both her boys' virginities at once; getting them alone long enough was hard since Harley never let it happen for more than five minutes.

"No, no, sweetie! I haven't gotten the chance to play with that other cutie just yet. But with that new little hair cut, I'm having a hard time keeping from taking Lil Beastie…"

Lewie couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Nicole wanted Beast all because of a haircut, even if his twin was cuter with it.

Sure it made Beast look a little cuter, but that was unfair. Just to prove a point that Nicole should have picked him first regardless of that, the four-eyed boy gently pulled her into a soft yet passionate kiss. His smaller tongue teased her lips, and Lewie's hands began to tenderly explore Nicole with a sudden burst of bravery. The way Lewie was being so sweet yet possessive over the cousin he loved so dearly was making the older girl moaned against his lips. Then she reached and groped his butt a little. While a little surprised, Nicole couldn't help but pull her little man closer in. Feeling his already rock hard pecker against her thigh.

Nicole giggled and cheekily responded: "Mm if being jelly gets me those kisses, I should tell you about Ethan shirtless,"

"Ewww! Don't make me puke!" Lewie pouted.

Ignoring the grumpy pout that crossed her boy's face, Nicole stood up and took his hand in hers. The light squeeze Lewie gave was too cute, which had Nicole swaying her hips a little more as she walked just so he got a better view of her jiggly ass bouncing. It did the trick and his five-inch dick was quickly springing back to life, its cute pink head twitching as it hung between Lewie's slim legs. Nicole felt like dropping down and swallowing the cute thing, using her mouth to pleasure her younger cousin to make him feel like a prince.

Moving on from the hall, Nicole leads Lewie into her room. It was large and clean, very stylish and nothing like the Diaz horde were used to. Nicole's bed was laden with the softest looking pillows and linen so smooth that when Lewie rested a hand on them his whole body tingled a little.

Nicole then laid down the towels before lying down and propping herself up.

As she waited for Lewie to join her, the older girl rested on her elbows with both legs in the air, locked at the ankle. Her plump ass was so round and flawless that it had Lewie stopping and staring, with the boy's mouth open in a slack 'O' as he drooled. Every fibre of Lewie's young body wanted to dive between the juicy ass cheeks and lap at Nicole's pussy or rim her perfect ass, pleasure the goddess incarnate to treat her how she deserved. But, as boys in awe do, all Lewie did was stand there watching as Nicole's ass teased him and the older girl's breast pressed into the towel. Their dark pink nipples were hidden, except for a sliver that was making Lewie bite his lip in anticipation.

"Are you going to join me, Lewieeee?" Nicole purred, massaging a place next to her.

Nicole's naked body was absolutely flawless. Her tanned skin was still wet and shining, and when she turned her head slightly to face him, her body lifted and the boy could see her dark nipples. Feeling his throat run dry, Lewie stepped closer to the bed and continued to look Nicole up and down. The way her brown hair fell into small strands hiding her face, until swept aside, gave a strange natural beauty that only fuelled Lewie's lust for his own cousin.

' _Oh man, I love her!_ '

Lewie carefully crawled onto the towel beside her, with the boy's eyes widened and his heart beating faster. Everything seemed so surreal; from the way, his cock throbbed to how Nicole smiled and reached out to wrap a hand around it.

"O-oh gosh, Nicole! Mm!" Lewie bit his lower lip and the boy's hips bucked sideways.

"It's so cute how you moan, my little saviour. Are you that turned on my little old me?" Teasing Lewie's five-inch cock, Nicole turned onto one side. Her perky 30B breasts were so alluring that without realising it the younger boy had them both in his hands, giving the softness a nice squeeze. "Ohhh going straight for those? I always imagined you more for the other side,"

To Lewie's surprise, she took one of his hands and guided it down her smooth back, following the curves in her own body before reaching something that made Lewie moan. Nicole moaned in his ear as the younger boy's hand took a handful of her toned, juicy ass and his face turned crimson. Meanwhile, the girl's hand left him there and instead moved to play with Lewie's brown curls, weaving into them to enjoy how silky his still wet hair was. Using the towel, Nicole dried her little cousin's hair before playing with it some more, using the curls to pull Lewie closer.

"Ni-Nicky what are you-?" Lewie was cut off by the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his, and their new closeness forcing her perky breasts against his chest. Moaning as he melts into their kiss, Lewie's hands snaked around so that they were both on her round ass. Like a gentleman, his mouth opened up to allow the older girl's tongue inside, who took over their passionate kiss for only a moment before allowing Lewie in her mouth. When the kiss broke, all he could do was look amazed and say: "Please kiss me more…"

"Are you sure that's _all_ you want, Lewie? Only kisses?" Nicole asked playfully, but not without breaking between every word to peck his lips.

The two kissed once more, with more heat and passion than the last now that Lewie wasn't so shocked by it. He rolled over, feeling Nicole rolling onto him. Her weight did nothing to stop the boy, who's hand began to roam her curved body. Leaning up, Lewie deepened the kiss. His tongue was deep down her throat, being sucked like a pro by a grinning Nicole.

"Did you um, did you _want_ to do more?" Lewie asked quietly between kisses. He was intent not to break apart from her sweet lips.

"Really, sweetie?" Nicole kisses his nose. "Do you think any girl will be content with just _one_ taste of Lewie Diaz?"

Blushing crimson, Lewie attempted a broad cocky smirk and proclaimed: "No! I'm the boss!"

"Yes, you are," Kissing the cute fourteen-year-old once more, the girl recalled the sweet-salty taste of her young cousin's cum. How it had trickled down her tongue after being licked up from her fingers. And the way Lewie had watched in shock, not only as his sexy older cousin masturbated him to orgasm but also as she sucked it up with a hunger that he'd imagined countless times. Sometimes Beast was even in the fantasies, with both twins getting pleasured by the girl they idolised.

Nicole leaned up, breaking their kiss and causing Lewie to whine. She traced his smooth chest with a finger in slow moments that had Lewie twitching slightly and trying not to giggle. "So if you're the boss, what am I, sweetie?"

Lewie had been dreading that question and wished that he would just close the gap between them in another sweet kiss. Or that his hands, which were fondling her breasts softly, would make Nicole moan long enough to distract. In the fourteen-year old's mind, there were no possible words of describing Nicole in all her beauty; From head to toe, even a god couldn't compare to her, at least that's how Lewie saw it.

Seeing that the younger boy was blubbering to respond, Nicole moved in close and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Come on what would you call me, Lewie? Am I your princess, your mistress? your Nicky, or what?" She asked playfully with the lobe on her mouth, feeling as Lewie squirmed beneath. "You love me right?"

"O-of course I love you, Nicky! You're m-my goddess!" Lewie exclaimed. Both hands flew off her breasts, flopping down onto the bedspread wide apart. "Like _this_ much but more! Way more!"

Nodding to himself, the boy didn't even realise that his hard five-inches were pressed dangerously close to her dripping wet pussy. Which itself was almost begging to finally get one of the twin boys inside of it, even if she lusted after both of them. Fresh from the shower, their skin was still wet so her sweet juices mingled with the water dripping onto the towel. It also made Lewie slick enough to be grinding against Nicole without even noticing, his nice little sac brushing against the girl's clit every now and then. The feeling of which made her want to moan a little.

"Mmm, that's it stud" Nicole moaned out, earning a beaming grin from her young cousin. The boy was thrilled that he was doing it good enough for his beautiful goddess.

Propping himself up on both elbows, Lewie planted a soft kiss on one of her breasts, then the other. They jiggled slightly, which made the boy blush. Then he stole his courage and took one of the nipples into his mouth. Lewie licked around the nub and sucked hard on Nicole's breast, letting it free with a loud _pop_ before swapping to the next. He hadn't expected to like sucking on a girl's tits so much, but Lewie couldn't get enough of the soft marshmallows.

"You are going to want to suck on these puppies every time you visit, now aren't you?" Nicole teased, playing with her cousin's hair as he sucked on her breasts.

"Oh yeah," Lewie grinned around them, pulling both in to suck on both nipples at once. "Mhmm!"

"You know stud if you can _pull_ yourself off of my tits, you could," Nicole purred, not fully finishing the sentence but knowing that the boy was _able_ to understand. Slipping a hand between their dripping wet bodies, the girl found his dick and adjusted so that his cock was aiming at her wet pussy. She lowered down against the head, grinding it against the pink folds but refusing to let Lewie fuck her without putting in the effort. So he was stuck being tortured, his dick throbbing and dribbling precum against her clit. "You know?"

"Oh god!" Lewie moaned out in a whisper, the boy shocked as he realised _just_ what his cock was pushing against. "A-Are you sure N-Nicole? I'm not wearing a condom thingy,"

Nicole bit her lip to keep from giggling. "I'm on the pill Lewie. Now just take my hips and do it,"

Lewie blushed and nodded.

Nervously the young fourteen-year-old reached out and grabbed onto his cousin's hips, as he began to push forward slowly and gently. Moaning out loud as the mushroom head of his cock pushed past her entrance and into the tightness of his cousin's pussy, with the boy continuing until the head had disappeared fully into his cousin.

"Mm, nice start!" Nicole moaned, gently lowering down on his slim dick.

Almost like the young thin shaft was _made_ to fit inside of her, Nicole's pussy opened up for Lewie to enter her. The walls wrapped around his shaft, hugging and massaging it so that the boy was in absolute heaven every inch that thrust inside. The mushroom head tingled inside, and she could feel him brushing against the g-spot without even trying. Lewie's hands felt up and down her curvy hips before sliding down to grab Nicole's fine ass. The soft cheeks fit like a charm in his hand, as did his dick in her tight pussy.

Leaning to peck the younger boy on the lips, the sixteen-year-old smiled at her young cousin. "Enjoying stud?

Lewie couldn't help but moan in response as the tightness of his cousin's pussy hugged his young thin cock, a sensation that only got better as the teen boy began to move. His mind was racing and the teen found himself unable to think of anything other then the pleasure of fucking someone for the first time, the boy shocked that his cock was inside of his _beautiful_ cousin. Something he had dreamt about ever since he learnt about sexual activities. To make sure the boy was enjoying every second of it, Nicole helped by moving her hips up and down to ride his gorgeous little cock. She even leaned down, mashing her perky tits against his face so that the boy was able to resume sucking on them as they finally made love.

"Oh _GOD!_ Nicole, you feel amazing!" Lewie roared in pleasure, breaking from her breasts for just a moment.

Nicole smiled and gave the young boy another deep kiss. "Prove it stud, make love to your _goddess!_ "

Returning the kiss, Lewie stroked a hand through her hair and pulled the girl deeper. His tongue slipped inside, exploring every inch of her mouth and pussy simultaneously. To please Nicole further, Lewie moved his hips up and down, in and out of her tight wet pussy as his life depended on it. Nice and slow so that she could feel every inch of him. Beast was _never_ going to believe what he did today, his twin may have gotten some fun with the family but he was _becoming_ a man. The boy was unaware that his cousin was planning on giving the tanned twin his turn _very_ soon.

"Mmm, come on stud! You can fuck me harder than that!" Nicole moaned out, as her young cousin fucked her for what wouldn't be the _only_ time in their life.

"H-how hard?" Lewie blushed, ignoring the fact that he was on edge.

"How hard can you go, sweetie? I can take it," Nicole replied, giving him a deep kiss.

Rolling them over so that he was on top of her, Lewie felt the girl's arm wrap around his waist and pull him in close. Planting his hands on both hips, the younger boy began slamming into her tight pussy as hard as he could, fucking her like an adorable tan jackrabbit. The fast pace and hardness of his thrusts made Nicole cry out loud every time his dick slammed against her G-spot, which Lewie somehow managed to do with each thrust. Their moans intertwined, becoming louder the further they got into their lovemaking session. The cousins' hands roamed every inch of the other's bodies before Lewie took Nicole by surprise and pulled her into a deep loving kiss that lasted so long they almost ran out of breath.

Getting too close to his edge, Lewie couldn't help but cry out a warning. "N-NICOLE! I'm go-going to, oh god!"

Keeping her legs tight around his waist, Nicole pulled Lewie in so he could only make short hard thrusts deep inside of her. His cries of passion were so hot to her, that when Nicole felt his warm cum filling her up she couldn't care less. The big load of cum being fired from the boy made her moan, surprised that something so big came from a boy so small.

"That is so hot, my little stud! We should have done this years ago, it would have been so hot to get your first bit of cum," Nicole kissed the boy deeply, sucking his tongue. "Though isn't it such a poor, poor little Beastie for missing out on all our _fun!_ "

"He doesn't need it, _I'm_ your little stud!" Lewie pouted, the teenager breathing heavily as he eased out of his cousin and dropped down onto the bed below.

"You are _both_ my little studs," She said, kissing his nose. "But you get me first, so you can feel special about it my special little man. Maybe you should lick your sweet cum out? I still haven't cum yet but you've made me _so_ close!"

Despite grumping about Beast being one of her studs as well, eager to please Lewie Diaz moved around so he was in between his cousin's legs. Leaning in, he happily got to lapping at his cousin's pussy and teasing his load out of her. Something he didn't stop until he was satisfied that he had managed to get every drop of his own young cum out of her and down his throat. But apparently, she wasn't satisfied, as he felt her hands weaving into his hair. Eager to taste more of her amazingly sweet juices, the boy shoved his tongue back inside of her pinkness to taste every drop he could swallow of her. Eating out his own cousin for a birthday present amazed Lewie, who moaned and lapped at her wetness like a horny puppy. Finally, he was gifted by Nicole crying out and squirting all over his face and tongue, drenching the boy in the sweetness he would lust after every time he entered her house from now on.

His cock was hard again in an instant. "God I love you, Nicole."

With _grins_ on their face, the cousins rested cuddled up to each other. The older girl impressed with how well he had done with fucking a girl for the first time. Licking her lips, Nicole curled a finger into his brown hair and gave it a little tug so that Lewie looked up from his spot between her breasts.

"You know sweetie, your _goddess_ is still a little peckish." Nicole teased.

Lewie, who had completely forgotten about the pancakes downstairs, suddenly felt his stomach grumbling. Rubbing it, he nodded. "Mhm, I would carry you down to eat but um, I can't,"

Nicole chuckled. "Don't worry my little stud, that sexy little body of yours _does_ need to recover,"

"I could go another round though," Lewie pouted slightly, getting on his knees.

This had Nicole chuckling further and moving around in order to give her young cousin a deep kiss. "I'm sure you could stud."

The boy's pout grew into a blush, however, when Nicole scooped him up. Embarrassed to be in a girl's arms when he should be treating her, Lewie struggled a little but failed to escape until they were downstairs and Nicole set him down. Blushing brightly, the bespectacled boy ran into the kitchen. Nicole found him sitting on the counter with a pancake in his mouth, nibbling at the fluffiness like a little mouse grinning at her.

"We could have sex on the counter?" He suggested, moaning at the thought of breeding her again in the kitchen. "Right here,"

Nicole playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I have other things planned for you on the counter," Nicole purred. "Ideas that don't involve my mother coming home to find your tasty cum on her kitchen counter."

Pushing the boy back gently so he was lying on the marble, she took the bottle of syrup and a can of whipped cream before pouring them all over his cute young chest, coating the sweet boy in more sweetness and making him giggle at the same time. He even ran his pancake through it before swallowing the rest. She copied him but used a finger to get a dab of cream. Unable to resist, the girl licked his chest a little before leaning back to place some pancakes down on him. So cute it was amusing.

Licking her lips, Nicole pecked the younger boy. "The best pancakes that I have ever _had_."

Lewie's blush only grew as Nicole leant down and once again worked on eating the pancakes off of her young cousin's adorable body. He may have missed out on the fun that Beast was getting to experience but Nicole had made this the best day of his young life.

Despite this and much to the disappointment of the fourteen-year-old boy who had just experienced the wonders of sex for the first time with a girl, Nicole and Lewie didn't get up to anything sexual in nature post pancakes. With the girl using her new _powers_ over the teenage boy to get him to assist with getting the house ready for the return of everyone. While Lewie for the most part didn't mind helping his beautiful goddess of a cousin clean up, since it allowed him to enjoy the continued view of her completely naked body, it didn't stop him from trying to cop a feel every now and again in an attempt to begin anew.

When he was thrown his undies by a smirking Nicole, an adorable pout did come to his face knowing it was time for his amazing view to end.

"Oooh please don't make that face, Lewie!" She whined, quivering her lip at the boy. "You know that we _have_ to cover up again. Come on Lewie, you know that, so please be my good big little stud."

That didn't stop Lewie from looking upset, even as he slipped back into his underwear, covering his spent cock with his banana themed boxer briefs. Watching her dressing from the corner of his eye was like punishment for something he didn't do. But, after all, a glance at the clock told him they only had a few minutes left before being interrupted. Then it would be back to sharing Nicole; Beast would want cuddles after being away from her for _so_ long, and Ethan would be trying to get a peek up her skirt every five seconds to show off his smoking hot cousin to some friends back home. Every now and then Nicole, albeit disgusted by the younger hunk, would allow him a quick peek but never long enough for a good shot.

Lewie, once fully dressed, helped her zip up some tight white shirt from the back. In reward: A small kiss on the lips.

A pouting Lewie and a chuckling Nicole were later found cuddled up closely on the couch by the rest of the family who gave them a confused look before shrugging them off. Lewie had always been a 'Nicole's boy'.

Beast in his eagerness to see their cousin again jumped onto the couch and grinned from ear-to-ear.

" _Nickyyyyyyyy! I'm hooooooome!_ " He cried, lightly poking the half-asleep girl.

Lewie heard the voice and wrapped tighter around _his_ goddess to keep her all to himself. It wasn't like he hated Beast for loving her, but they constantly fought for her attention.

"Shush!" He mumbled sleepily, "Go away Beastie… we're cuddling…"

"B-But Lewie!" Beast whined.

He could only watch as Lewie's arms closed around Nicole who instinctively wrapped one arm around the young boy. With Beast swearing that he heard his twin brother mutter: "Mine."

As he wrapped his arms around his cousin, Lewie's mind was flooded with ideas and plans on how to get Nicole interested in having another round with him. The boy needed to make sure that Nicole knew that she was his beautiful goddess and that he would always treat her right. Unaware of the plans that her little cousin was making for the following day, Nicole had another idea in mind. If both boys wanted her badly enough to argue about it, she would just have to give them both what they wanted. With the brunette girl's face glowing as a smile came to her face, she raised a free arm and Beast eased his way into the spot. It was nice and warm there, but he noticed the faintest smell of _something_ that definitely wasn't perfume. But that was ignored for cuddles. Cuddling in, unaware of the pouting glare that he was receiving from his twin brother.

Nicole decided that she would be having this scene again by the end of their stay, _minus_ the clothing.

The twins would be _hers_.


End file.
